


【白五】心の形(Kokoro no katachi/ The shape of heart)【抹布五色前提】

by binbinkoININder



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Unfinished
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10980309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binbinkoININder/pseuds/binbinkoININder
Summary: 歌曲捏他來自トーマさん的鳥肌神曲オレンジ欸還是改梨本うい的心の形好了(吸吸吐吸吸吐拉拉拉拉拉)（並不是）http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm19625630*注意暴力表現背後注意精神傷害角色崩壞白布被打五色爆炸至少最後HD*什麼都可以接受的人請往下





	【白五】心の形(Kokoro no katachi/ The shape of heart)【抹布五色前提】

【白五】心の形【抹布五色前提】  
歌曲捏他來自トーマさん的鳥肌神曲オレンジ  
欸還是改梨本うい的心の形好了(吸吸吐吸吸吐拉拉拉拉拉)（並不是）

http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm19625630  
*注意  
暴力表現  
背後注意  
精神傷害  
角色崩壞  
白布被打  
五色爆炸  
至少最後HD  
*什麼都可以接受的人請往下

 

　　IH敗退之後，進入了炎熱的暑假，然而校隊根本沒有讓他們能夠喘口氣的時間，所有的球員、尤其是正選球員，每天都沉浸在苦練當中，把握著春高預選前僅剩的完整時間。

　　「工！過來！」監督一如往常板著一張臉，提點選手的缺點。

　　「是！」渾身大汗的少年快步跑向監督，對其用點頭回應。

　　空氣燥熱、汗流浹背、監督的耳提面命、吵到快要聽不清的蟬聲，一切都一如往常－－少年如此想著，明明是夏天、明明身體熱得不得了，腦子裡卻是冰冷的，恨不得把所有的思緒通通融化，隨著汗液排出。

　　只是，五色卻覺得自己的心裡面有什麼好像也被侵蝕掉了，一點一點的。他沒辦法停止，也不願意－－就像是那裏有個被強酸漸漸腐蝕出來的洞，要是貿然觸動的話，自己跟那個洞都會崩壞。

　　「......五色、五色，喂，你有在聽嗎？」白布突然出現在五色的眼前。

　　「白...布學長？......！」

　　「喂！怎麼？振作點！」

　　啊，心臟已經壞掉了。跟著空泛的胃酸一起從食道湧出。

＞＞＞＞＞＞＞＞＞＞＞＞＞＞

　　「嗚哇，工就這樣吐了呢。」在部室裡面更換衣服的天童皺著眉頭感嘆著。

　　「喂，你的這樣說不好吧。」瀨見聽到馬上糾正回去。

　　「要保重身體啊，希望不是為了跟若利比拚才變這樣的。」山形擔憂地說。

　　「後來有怎樣嗎？」川西撇向從剛才就不發一語的白布，比起關心五色，更多是確認白布的狀況。

　　「不知道，他什麼都沒說。」白布迅速的換好衣服，看來今天晚餐後應該是不會自主練習了。

　　「保重啊。」牛島簡明扼要的回應，意識到白布今天應該不需要跟自己一起加練，簡單的打完招呼後也準備回去宿舍休息。

 

　　各年級生三三兩兩的群聚走回宿舍，雖說宿舍是共用浴間的，不過各年級的樓層並不一樣，所使用的淋浴室也不同，很快就可以看到回到宿舍的同級生洗完澡後在宿舍打鬧的場景。直到熄燈時間接近、眾鳥歸巢後，宿舍的燈也暗了下來，少去高中生的吵鬧聲，回歸夏夜該有的樣子。

　　只有某間二年級的房間有微微的檯燈映著，齊劉海的少年輕咬著筆、試圖專注在課本上的字行。並不是因為自己成績好或是喜歡讀書，只是對他來說，讀書一直是他在睡前的例行公事，暗示自己冷靜下來或一夜好眠的方法－－但是這個方法並沒有一如往常的奏效，似乎還聽到某處的淋浴聲，淅瀝淅瀝的、微弱的聲響刺激著自己的耳膜，簡直不得安寧。

　　「哪個白癡這麼晚還在洗澡？」白布的內心怒吼著，表情卻仍絲毫不透漏一絲情緒。他輕輕地帶上房門，然後朝著聲響的源頭前進。’

　　「這麼晚了，是誰還在洗澡？」白布站在一年級浴間的門外卻沒有聽到回應，暗忖著要用什麼方法抓裡面的人才不會驚醒其他人。正當猶豫著要不要實踐時，淋浴的聲音停了下來。少了刺耳的水聲，從單薄的塑膠掛簾後傳來困獸的嗚咽聲，像是什麼人努力掐住自己的脖子，極度不舒服的聲音－－很低、很淺，幾乎無法判斷是誰的呻吟。

　　「五色？」白布盡可能合理的推斷，反正叫錯人也沒關係。

　　「......不要過來。」

　　「那你自己出來。」

　　「不要。」

　　這個混帳傢伙！額爆青筋的短氣二年級二傳直接唰地拉開慘白的塑膠門簾－－反正也不是沒看過別的男人、而且完全不需要顧慮不可愛的後輩的面子，況且也沒人在看－－蒸氣撲面而來，視線從空白的牆上向下搜尋裡面的人的身體，只看到浸濕的少年瑟縮的健全背部，活像是隻落水狗。

　　「快點，起來......」

　　「別碰我！」白布還來不及閃躲，清秀的臉上就直接正面接下了突如其來的拳頭，當場跌落在浴室地上。還來不及感受到底有多痛時，唇瓣間就滲出了鐵鏽的腥味，連鼻孔裡都充滿相同的刺鼻氣味。比起被排球砸到頭更強烈的衝擊，並不像是漫畫那種眼冒金星，反倒像靈魂還停在擊中的那一瞬間，跟不上身體的反應、眼前霎時一片空白。

　　「白、白布學長？我、我不是故意的......」五色完全嚇壞了，管不著自己還未擦乾而赤裸的身體，整個人又本能地向後縮。

　　「對不起......對不起.......」昏花的眼前隱隱約約可以看到五色的臉是如何心痛的糾結著，駭人的紅腫雙眼湧出幾乎不科學的水量、跟著鼻涕糊在臉上，分不清楚那些是自來水還是單純的體液。

　　「我真的不是故意的！......」佈滿血絲的眼，看出去什麼都是紅色的。少年緊掐著自己的脖子，好痛苦、好痛苦，為什麼周圍的人都能夠那樣若無其事的歡笑？為什麼只有自己要遭受這種罪惡？——不，自己才不是想這樣想的，這一切都不是誰的錯——但是鏡子裡的自己好髒，不管打球時流了多少往往令人舒暢的汗水，都覺得皮膚像是黏著什麼東西一樣的不潔感……好痛苦、好想尖叫，怎麼洗都洗不掉，真的好髒，好髒，不要碰我……

　　「……全部都是白布學長的錯。」

　　啊啊，居然對著白布學長、對自己撒了這麼可笑的謊言。

　　「……什麼意思？」

　　「為什麼……沒有來救我。」

　　「什麼時候？」白布差點沒昏過去，可惡，鼻子好痛，頭也好暈，不過自己這次沒有蠢到去主動接近受傷的大型小動物，只是拋出平淡的質問。

　　一片靜默，五色沒有回答。原本燥熱的蒸氣已經迅速散去，冰冷的磁磚很快的恢復它該有的溫度。要不是還能聽到水珠從出水口滾落的聲響，簡直讓人以為時間停止了。

　　「……已經夠了。」沈默被五色遏止哭泣後的第一個淒厲的吸氣聲劃破。

　　「什麼夠了，你還沒回答我。」白布索性直接盤坐在地上跟五色對峙，一手摀住快要止血的口鼻、起皺眉一副要長期對抗的樣子。

　　「我，不想跟白布學長打排球了。」又是一個可笑的謊言，但有一半卻是發自內心的。

　　「你這個？？！！！」白布根本無法抑制自己的怒氣，只差理性制止自己在深夜大吼大叫，五色則被學長扭曲的表情嚇得拼命退縮。

　　「我、我沒有嫌棄白布學長的意思！……」啊啊，這次真的死定了，自己到底在想什麼呢？

　　「你是想說我IH打得爛嗎？」

　　「不、不是的！也不是不是那樣……」

　　「那是哪樣？」

　　「我不想說。」

　　「白痴，快講……」白布聰明伶俐的腦袋試圖從過去的蛛絲馬跡探求一點線索。那時IH，到底發生什麼事情、自己錯過了什麼、不想說的事是什麼、有關於五色的一切、以往沒掩藏好的情緒——

　　「是誰對你做了什麼嗎？」白布重新聚焦回五色浮腫的大眼，彷彿能看到那雙眼裡映出自己以外的什麼人。

　　「已經夠了……」五色又把臉埋入膝間，不願意以顏面示人。

　　白布想起來了——那個時候，有個氣味令人反胃的男人跟自己擦肩而過、只要是男性都知曉的那種事後味；雖然想著對方絕對是衝著自己來的，卻只是故作冷漠地無視對方——只是在抬頭時瞥見那個噁心到令人印象深刻醜惡的笑容，沾沾自喜、活像是勝利的賭徒。

　　那個時候，自己怎麼可以這麼愚蠢。

　　「抱歉。」跟五色一樣，白布已經不敢看對方，像是有什麼黑色的黏稠大蟲鑽入自己的口裡，既發不出聲音，胃也冰涼的令人難受。散去的蒸氣帶走多餘的溫度，不管是空氣還是氣氛都令人動彈不得。

　　「對不起、白布學長不用道歉的、已經夠了......」再這樣哭下去，就要脫水或是失溫而死了吧－－想到自己死去的可能，五色本能地顫抖著，但是又覺得說不定這樣也好......

　　「啊嚏！」

　　「白癡！快點擦乾！想感冒嗎？」這極度破壞現狀的巨大噪音簡直讓人想笑，只差白布根本笑不出來，邊警惕著被五色攻擊的可能，伸手把淋浴間架上堆疊整齊的毛巾鋪在五色身上。

　　「為什麼，要對我做到這種地步？」五色小小聲的抗議，好像在埋怨著剛才怎麼又把自己從解脫的懸崖邊拉回來，卻不禁又對包覆在身上的溫暖感到了活著的喜悅。

　　「少臭美了！照顧好自己的身體是基本的，不准你隨便糟蹋自己！」

　　「嗚......」

　　「......真是的，我不善常安慰人啊。」白布蹲了下來，用毛巾的角落抹乾五色的臉，順手揉了揉這巨大的小動物的頭。

　　「嚏！」

　　「這次我要看到你乖乖滾回去，才會放心。」確認後輩已經不會過度反抗後的白布又切換回平日令人畏懼的黑洞眼神，如往常一般威脅恐嚇著。

　　「嚏！」暫時脫離憂鬱的五色又嚇了一身冷汗，但比起這種體育社會的不講理的威嚇，自己著涼打噴嚏簡直羞恥，一直被人盯著看裸體也很羞恥。

　　「抱、抱歉，我已經沒事了......」五色正想拉上門簾、用熱水稍微緩和症狀，唰地就給白布強行闖入浴間，惹的五色慘叫出聲。

　　「喂，你哪裡受傷了？給我看。」

　　「住手、啊嚏！」可惜五色還是小看了白布學長的行動力，單手扯掉自己身上毛巾之後，另一隻手馬上轉開水龍頭，蓮蓬頭下除了毛巾無一倖免。雖然上衣、褲子甚至內褲全都給熱水淋濕了，快速流動的水使身體感受不到一絲不快的黏膩；只是再怎麼輕薄的衣物，吸水仍然會變的笨重，已經全身浸濕的白布索性把衣物也全脫了－－管他的坦誠相見，通通見鬼去吧。

　　「......為什麼勃起了？」白布仰頭看比他高大的學弟，沒什麼明顯的外傷，但是有什麼別的地方讓人無法忽視。

　　「因為白布學長看起來太色情了......」五色不敢直視學長的雙眼，只好又掩起臉來小聲嘟喃，所幸水聲太吵了，對方好像沒有聽到這一句。

　　「給我自己弄掉。」令人不爽的囂張後輩，不管是自己視線以上或是視線以下地方都是。但是五色不只眼睛，這次是連耳根都紅的發燙了。

　　「該不會，你喜歡我吧？」

　　「什麼時候？！」

　　「早就發現了。」這裡白布撒了個小小的謊，但是笨蛋五色是不可能發現的。

　　「是、是因為太熱了才！」哭啞了的喉嚨加上鼻塞，五色支支吾吾的話語更加含糊。現在胃雖然不痛了，換成心臟在瘋狂叫囂，像高鳴的警鈴警告著白布的接近——雖然只是因為淋浴的關係，不靠近點就會因為被水噴得亂七八糟而看不清。

　　「吵死了，你想被罵嗎？」白布微蹙眉頭、斜瞪了五色一眼，即使哭腫了眼，仍然是十分標誌的五官，不會太粗的濃眉些配著日本男兒的相貌頗具古典美；尤其是害羞起來的樣子，簡直讓人想欺負。

　　嘖，就當回敬剛才下剋上的一拳，乾脆玩壞這隻單純的大型犬算了。

>>>>


End file.
